Numerous tillage implements include soil leveling devices attached at the aft end of the implement main frame. For example, in many combination implements a tine tooth harrow is suspended from the frame behind earthwork tools such as shovels or sweeps. To further reduce clod size and provide an improved seedbed, a rolling harrow or rolling basket structure is supported behind the harrow. A commonly utilized rolling basket assembly includes rearwardly projecting supports fixed to the frame and pivotally mounting rolling basket arms. The arms are biased downwardly by spring structure.
One problem with many of the implements with rolling baskets or similar trailing structures is the inability to quickly and easily lift the baskets out of ground engagement. Hand cranks and mechanical stops requiring the baskets to be moved upwardly against the spring bias are generally difficult and inconvenient to operate. Adjusting the baskets to same set position is also difficult. In certain conditions, such as operation in wet and sticky ground, the baskets must be lifted to prevent plugging and clogging of the baskets with mud. Field conditions can change from location to location within a single field, and therefore moving the baskets to and from a desired field-working position can be very time-consuming.